


like fire and powder

by daezzling



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Gangs, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Violence, juyeon has a really tough life :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daezzling/pseuds/daezzling
Summary: hyunjoon left home looking for freedom;but he might find himself captive of something way harder of escaping.





	like fire and powder

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo i'm back! and this time with a chaptered fic heh
> 
> so, i should probably warn you of a few things: this fic will get a bit darker as it goes, and i will warn you of it on the beginning of each chapter, don't worry! but please do mind the tags, and always keep an eye on it because i might add more as i update! 
> 
> a few disclaimers: english is NOT my first language, so if there are any mistakes please correct me; i do NOT own any of the people in this work, only the plotline, this is purely fiction; there might also be geographic errors in this since i'm pretty bad at it but hopefully nothing alarming; i'll try to update once a week, it all depends on me having time and creativity
> 
> i think that's all? 
> 
> enjoy reading and stream bloom bloom!

“Focus, Hyunjoon! It’s the third time you’ve missed the ball!”  
  
  


The coach was already at his limit, having to stop the game three times in a row to call him out. Hyunjoon was supposed to be the team’s captain, being the one who’s been in it for longer, but he just couldn’t focus. He knew they relied on him to guide the other players, but there was too much going on on his mind. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair, rolling his eyes, and took off his armband, gently pushing it onto Sunwoo’s chest, ignoring the coach yelling at him to come back to the field as he made his way to the locker room.  
  
  
“Congrats, you’re the captain now.” He said, fake smiling at his best friend.  
  
  
Sunwoo had noticed Hyunjoon acting weird throughout the day, not eating his lunch, leaving half of their Chemistry test unanswered, and weirdly enough not touching his phone at all. This sudden outburst was all it took for him to follow his friend back into the lockers. As he made his way in, he saw the pale boy in the bench with his jersey around his neck, clutching a bottle of water while he looked down to the floor. He got closer, sitting down next to him.  
  
  
“A penny for your thoughts?”  
  
  
“Even if you offered a golden bar it wouldn’t be enough to make it interesting.” Hyunjoon scoffed.  
  
  
“Come on, Joon-ah. I’ve known you since forever to know this might have to do with your family. I’m here, you can tell me anything.” He said, squeezing the captain’s shoulders. Hyunjoon looked at him before giving in.  
  
  
“It’s my dad again, actually.” He sighed. “I’ve barely turned eighteen and he’s already back to that same old shit of getting me married off to the youngest son of the Lee’s just so they can keep the business going. I’ve told him countless times that this isn’t the way I want my life to go. I just want to take a gap year to maybe find myself, and then I’ll go to college.” Sunwoo noticed his voice getting shakier, as if he was crying. “I don’t want my life to end at eighteen, I want to actually be someone, not just a trophy wife that someone uses to show off! When will they get that?” He broke down at the last sentence, laying his head on Sunwoo’s lap, crying to his heart’s content.  
  
  
Most kids grew up being told by their parents to follow their dreams and be themselves, while Hyunjoon already had his whole life planned out by his parents. His dad was the owner of one of the biggest construction companies in South Korea, being known worldwide due to the famous buildings he owned. And he had always expected Hyunjoon to follow his footsteps, but watching him grow he didn’t have much faith in the boy. He was told he was too much of a dreamer, unlike his father. He lost count of how many times he heard that ‘he wasn’t a son, he was an investment’ from his progenitor during business meetings. And now that he was eighteen, he was facing the harsh reality of being born into his family.  
  
  
“Unfortunately there’s not much I can do about this, but as your best friend I should be able to buy you lunch, I know you haven’t eaten anything yet.” He said, stroking the older boy’s hair. Hyunjoon sat up, looking at Sunwoo with a pout and puffy eyes. “Don’t give me that face! Come on, wash your face and we’ll meet outside the lockers in five, what do you say?”  
  
  
Hyunjoon nodded, wiping his face and putting his jersey back on. The two boys got up to leave but were stopped by the coach and the rest of the team making their way in.  
  
  
“So, Mr. Heo. Care to explain what happened in the field a few minutes ago?” The coach asked him, crossing his arms over his chest as the rest of the team either made their way to the showers or gathered around them.  
  
  
“I’m really sorry Coach Kim, I’ve just had a really rough day and ended up not giving my best at the game. It won’t happen again, I swear.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I know it won’t.” The coach looked at him. “Heo Hyunjoon, grab your stuff, you’re out of the team.”  
  
  
Gasps were heard all over the locker room, while Hyunjoon just stared at the older man before him.  
  
  
“What?! But I’m the team captain, I swear on my life what happened won’t have a repeat ever again!” The coach just kept walking, ignoring the boy’s pleas. “Mr. Kim, please you can’t do this, the team is all I have!”  
  
  
“I’m sorry boy, but the finals are coming up and I can’t have anyone slacking here. You should’ve thought twice about your little act earlier. Also, I’m sure Sunwoo will do a great job at leading the team, won’t you Mr. Kim?” Said the coach, sitting down at his desk smiling at the other player, who just ignored him. “Now please, make sure to get everything and leave, I’ll let the dean know it was your decision to leave so you won’t have problems with your parents. Go.”  
  
  
Hyunjoon couldn’t believe his ears. After four years representing the team, just like that it was taken away from him. He took a turn and went to his own locker, Sunwoo tagging along. He packed all his belongings into his backpack, not saying a word through it, the only thing visible on his face being rage.  
  
  
“Joon, I’m so-”  
  
  
“Spare me, Sunwoo.” Said Hyunjoon, looking up. “Let’s not talk about this, alright? Just… Let’s go eat something as you promised.” Sunwoo wanted to say something, but figured it wouldn’t do either of them any good. He just nodded and followed his friend out. When they were halfway out Hyunjoon suddenly stopped, noticing he had forgot something. “Shit, I forgot my training shoes in there, wait for me I’ll be quick.” He left his things with Sunwoo, making his way back to the lockers.  
  
  
Getting there he noticed all the players were already taking a shower, so he just opened his, now old, locker and got his shoes out. He locked it, but before heading out he heard a familiar name coming from the coach. He hid himself behind the wall and listened to the conversation.  
  
  
_“Yes, Mr. Heo, it’s done. The boy was really mad, though, I should warn you. It was a pity having to kick him out, but you’re his father, I’m sure you know best.”_  
  
  
No, no, no, he couldn’t. His father couldn’t have possibly have the coach kick him out, could he? He didn’t think he would step this low just because he didn’t want to give in to his father’s sick ways of becoming richer. He made sure to have his presence known, kicking the bench in his way out, while looking at the coach, who just stared back at him, his eyes bulging out.  
  
  
He saw Sunwoo still waiting by the exit, and just made a move with his head to indicate he was coming.  
  
  
“Please let’s just go have lunch, I might die of starvation or anger, or both at this point.” Hyunjoon said as soon as he got there.  
  
  
“Did something happen back there?”  
  
  
“I’ll tell you when we get to the restaurant.” As soon as they were out of the school property, Hyunjoon’s driver pulled up.  
  
  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Heo, your father told me to come and get you from your practice.” The driver said.  
  
  
“Well, I’m not going home right now, so he just wasted your time.” He kept walking with Sunwoo, but the driver was still following them. He made a stop. “What now, Jinseo?”  
  
  
“Your father gave strict orders of you only going from home to school and from school to home, Mr. Heo.” Hyunjoon rolled his eyes.  
  
  
“You can tell him to just shove it, then. I’m going to have lunch now, so just stop following me.”  
  
  
At least this order the chauffeur took without problems.  
  


xx  
  
  
“I can’t believe your father would do that, is he a child or what?”  
  
  
As soon as they got to the restaurant Hyunjoon started telling Sunwoo what he heard at the lockers, the other boy determined not to stay in the team any longer because of the situation.  
  
  
“Being compared to him is an offense to any child, they are way more mature.” He said, pausing to have another bite of his Poke. “But please, Sunwoo, don’t leave the team because of me. You have your spot confirmed at Yonsei if you stay, I don’t want to be the one fucking up your future.”  
  
  
“If they did this to you, what can prove that they won’t do this to me as well? Coach Kim just lost all my trust, he’s just as bad.”  
  
  
“They won’t do this to you, you’re not an Heo.” He scoffed. “No offense, it’s just that with my dad being the main shareholder of the school, they wouldn’t dare not following his orders. I can’t blame Coach Kim completely, and the dean probably doesn’t even know what’s going on behind his back.” He finished his food, pushing the plate aside.  
  
  
“I’ll see about this.” Sunwoo called the waiter for their bill, paying so they could leave already. “But what about you, if you’re taking a gap year you might have somewhere in place to visit?”  
  
  
They went out of the restaurant, stopping at an ice cream parlor just on the other side of the street.  
  
  
“I’m thinking Busan. It’s where I was born but I don’t know much about the place, and I can get away from my parents for a bit. I saved some money in another bank account as soon as I turned eighteen, so they won’t stay on my feet.”  
  
  
“I’ll make sure to visit you, so I can beat your ass at Overwatch for good.” Sunwoo said, making the two of them laugh. They got their ice creams and headed to a taxi stop. “So what do you say, we go and play some at my place? My mom is there and she got this new dish we could try while you lose.” The younger smirked, as they got into the car.  
  
  
“Well, let’s see how you feel about being humiliated at your own home.”  
  
  
  
xx  
  
  
The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, Sunwoo offered for him to stay the night but he knew he would have to face his parents, so he might just do it for once and for all. He went up to the penthouse looking forward to getting into his bath and relax, and pretend at least for one night that his father wasn’t an absolute ass. At least no one could take that from him.  
  
  
Well, he sure didn’t count on being greeted by his parents and the Lee family waiting at the dinner table, with what looked to be banquet. His mother got up to talk to him, with a tight smile as the servant took his belongings. She grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him to the side.  
  
  
“Where have you been the whole day, and don’t say you were at practice because the dean called saying you asked to leave the team.” She said in hushed whispers. “What on earth is going on with you, Hyunjoon?”  
  
  
“Ask your husband, maybe he could explain things better than me. Now can you let go of my arm, I need to take a bath.” He said with a blank face as he stared at his mom.  
  
  
“You’re not going anywhere now, I’ve had enough of you for today. Let’s go have dinner, and you better put a smile on your face and greet the guests, they have done nothing wrong to you.”  
  
  
_At least you recognize that you did,_ he thought.  
  
  
He sat at the table, his mother pushing him to sit across a young boy, probably just a bit older than himself. He did look good, Hyunjoon wasn’t gonna lie. He wore a blazer on top of a basic white shirt, and from what he could make out, some jeans to go with it. He felt kinda bad about still being in his sweaty football uniform in front of him. Suddenly he heard his mother’s voice, making him stop staring at the boy.  
  
  
“So, Jaehyun, this is Hyunjoon, our son.” She said smiling. “He’s in his last year at Hanlim, I’m sure you two have a lot in common.” She turned to him, still keeping a fake smile on her face. “Hyunjoon, did you know Jaehyun went to high school there as well?”  
  
  
“No mom, I didn’t.” He replied, after quickly glancing to Jaehyun, who looked as uncomfortable as himself. Since he didn’t like playing games as much as his parents did, he decided to be straight forward. “So, what is this dinner about? I don’t mean to be rude, Mr. and Mrs. Lee, is just that my parents don’t really like to have dinner at home unless something special is going on.” The look on his parents face was enough to tell him that he was pushing his boundaries, and well, goal achieved.  
  
  
His father decided to be the one to tell, putting on his best _‘you will see about this later’_ smile.  
  
  
“Well, my son, we thought it would be a good thing for you to meet Jaehyun, considering his father and I are talking about taking part in each other’s business. Jaehyun is on his second year of engineering school, so I’m sure once you two bond with each other you’ll see that it will be a great opportunity for all of us.”  
  
  
The mood at the dinner table was, in short, awkward. Both him and Jaehyun were red in the face, the only thing differing from the two of them being that his were red from anger and Jaehyun’s was from embarrassment, while their parents were smiling from ear to ear, which made him realize the other boy was probably going through the same as him.  
  
  
“Yes, and Jaehyun could do with a beautiful date as yourself, Hyunjoon-ah, just imagine how powerful you two would be, not only with your looks, but having the background that both our families have. Please consider.” Jaehyun’s mom said, getting a nod from his own mother.  
  
  
He couldn’t stand it anymore.  
  
  
“Well, I’m sorry, I don’t know what my parents told you, Mrs. Lee, but I’m not only not looking for a date, but I’m also taking a gap year as soon as I finish high school.” Hyunjoon got up from the table, pushing his meal away, while giving a hard glare in his parents way. “I think my business is done here.”  
  
  
He went up the stairs, heading straight to his bedroom. As soon as he got there he threw himself on his bed not bothering to close the door, and let out a frustrated yell onto his pillow. He would’ve liked to keep wasting his voice like that, thank you very much, if it wasn’t for the soft knocking on his door.  
  
  
“I don’t wanna talk to anybody! Just leave me alone for now!” He yelled, face still buried into his pillow.  
  
  
“Um… I really feel like we should talk…” A different voice spoke up.  
  
  
“Jaehyun?” He finally looked up.  
  
  
“Can I come in?” Hyunjoon just nodded, sitting down straight on his bed. “Sorry to come up here, our parents suggested I’d come up, but I just wanted to let you know that I get how you feel. And I wish I could be more like you.” Said the taller boy, giving him a sad smile.  
  
  
“What do you mean? You can sit by the way.” Jaehyun took the offer and sat down at the end of the bed.  
  
  
“My parents are also pushing me to get married, and I’m not much older than you I think, being only twenty two myself. I do love the course I’m taking at college but sometimes I feel too pressured. I want to travel the world before I do anything.” He spoke with a dreamy feel in his voice. “Sorry I’m just throwing all of this out there, my point is, I saw how brave you were downstairs. I could never do that, so, kudos to you.” He smiled.  
  
  
“Thanks, I guess.” Hyunjoon said, smiling back. “I didn’t mean anything bad I might have said, but just like you said, too much pressure going on. But I’m heading to Busan by the end of the year and they can do nothing to stop me.” He saw Jaehyun tensing at what he said. “What?”  
  
  
“They… I’m not sure or anything, but when your dad came over a few weeks ago to our place, he mentioned he wanted to have you married off before your graduation… I guess that’s why they are pushing us getting to know each other better already.”  
  
  
“He did what?!” Hyunjoon yelled, getting up from the bed. “I swear to God, it’s not even ten o’clock and he’s already pissed me off twice…” He ran his hand through his face, looking defeated. “What am I supposed to do now, I can’t fucking stand being here one more day.”  
  
  
Jaehyun thought for a moment, before speaking up.  
  
  
“You know what? If I were as brave as you, which I’m not, I would pack some of my things and just leave. And I do know you have a backdoor, your parents gave us a tour of the penthouse.” Jaehyun said, smiling up at Hyunjoon.  
  
  
“What? Do you mean now?”  
  
  
“It’s as good a time as any.” He shrugged. “Where were you thinking of spending your gap year? Hopefully you haven’t told anybody.” He got up, heading for Hyunjoon’s closet, the younger following him.  
  
  
“I was thinking Busan, I was born there. And I’ve only told my best friend, he wouldn’t tell anyone.” He stood there, watching the other move around his closet looking for a luggage, which he soon did. “Why are you going through my things, I haven’t even said if I was gonna leave or not.”  
  
  
“I have a feeling you will.” He opened the baggage, gesturing to Hyunjoon. “Just fill it with clothes you think are important and other things as well. This one is big enough.”  
  
  
Hyunjoon looked at him in disbelief before doing exactly that. He went around his belongings, grabbing a big backpack he had, and started to fill both bags with clothes, accessories and cash money he had. He got up, and went back into his room, going to his bedside drawer, where he had a picture of him and Sunwoo of when they skipped school to go watch a concert. He smiled, before grabbing it and also stuffing it in the bag.  
  
  
He zipped everything up and got up again.  
  
  
“Well, I think that’s all.” Hyunjoon looked at Jaehyun. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do now, but thank you, Jaehyun. If you hadn’t come up here I’d probably be still moping around my bed.” They gave a low chuckle. “I think I’ll just grab a coat and go, then. Think you can man up a little and help me get through my parents?” Jaehyun shoved gently at his shoulder at the teasing, making him laugh.  
  
  
“Does food poisoning sound good to you?”  
  
  
“You better go to the bathroom then.”  
  
  
Jaehyun laughed it off pulling him into a hug.  
  
  
“Please save my number, I’d like to catch up with you when the dust has settled. I could use a good friend.”  
  
  
With numbers exchanged, Hyunjoon grabbed his bags, with a little help from Jaehyun, who went first to guard him, and in the moment the maids were out of the kitchen he got out in the service elevator.  
  
  
He sighed, he was nervous, of course, but he felt like this really was the best thing he could do by now. Life was all about taking opportunities, wasn't it?  
  
  
Taking his phone out of the bag, he made sure to buy a ticket to guarantee him a seat, and also to call a taxi.  
  
  
He should hurry, it looks like he has a train to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment telling me what you thought~
> 
> you can find me on twitter at @juhwao, i'll post there when i update!


End file.
